Jasmine Astaria Rysonia
Category:Individuals Bio on Lady Jasmine Astaria Rysonia, Ruler and Bladedancer of Rysonia Member of the ISCO. Early Life and Family Born Jasmine Astaria to King Thomas and Queen Celeste Astaria. Her first few years were the perfect ideal, referred to by the lady now as the calm before the storm. The Nation of Rysonia was once a peaceful land that strove to advance the arts. They belonged to a peaceful Coalition intending only to defend themselves from assault. When Jasmine was 6 her Nation was attacked by Rouges. She witnessed the torture and massacre of her family, thankfully before anything could happen to her she was rescued. Emperor Ivan Moldavi of the New Pacific Order had gotten word of the attack on the peaceful land of Rysonia and had come to the rescue. With him came some of his most trusted aides, one of these being Caerwyn Malfacini. When the slaughter was over and Moldavi approached the young Lady and asked her name she looked up with rage and pain still on her young face and defiantly told him her name was Rysonia, she was her land and that was that. On that day her people stopped calling her Princess Jasmine and began calling her Lady Rysonia, for their Monarchy had become a Dictatorship but the people in their pain and rage rejoiced. Moldavi dealt with arranging the troops seeing that all was well while Rysonia dealt with the more practical matters of seeing to her Nation's future. Moldavi of the NPO had saved her people and to him went the Loyalty of the Land. When he returned from speaking to her Generals it was to find Lady Rysonia in front of a crowd of her people with a single rose. She approached him and went down on her knees and presenting him with the Rose she swore an oath of loyalty to him and to the NPO, the Land that had once been known as the Eternal rose had merged with the Wolf.Moldavi had Malfacini take the young Rysonia under his wing to guide her ruling her kingdom. Times had changed. She was raised by Caerwyn Malfacini. Her best friend, Serena is a wolf given to her by Emperor Ivan Moldavi. Rysonia went back and forth between her nation and Gunrunners over the years with visits to Pierconium. Along with Rikard Malfacini she learned to read and write as well as military matters and the duties of a ruler. Rysonia grew up with Rikard Malfacini and she has striven to make herself the shield that guards his back and she is fiercly protective of him even though they now rule their own Nations. One day Rysonia followed Rikard and his father out for their morning bladedancer activities, easily noting that this was something she both wanted and needed to do she joined them at the crack of every dawn to appear on the training field beside Caerwyn and Rikard, child's hands barely able to grasp the practice blade as she stumbled through the katas of the bladedancer, none speaking as their blades sliced through the morning dew. This training continued, with sudden sparring matches between Rikard and Caerwyn or Rysonia and Caerwyn breaking out at random in the morning, the only sound the clacking of wooden blades against each other or the thump of a blade (mostly Caerwyn's), striking hard against bone and flesh, often followed by a small cry of pain before the recipient rose again to continue practicing. Rikard was the first to graduate, 6 years after they started. One morning, Caerwyn struck suddenly, and without blinking, Rikard parried. The two fought for most of the day, sweat streaming off them as they battled through the afternoon. Rysonia was unable do to diplomatgic duties that day to see how it turned out but she knew that Rikard did not join them again. Rysonia pushed herself even harder and one day it was her turn to be locked in battle with Carowyn for the day. Long into the battle she managed to twist his blade, tumbling her body into his legs and bringing him down. Before he was able to recover she was on him her dagger at his throat her blade held up as if to strike. He chcukled as he told her, "There is nothing more I can teach you. Keep your blade ever close child." At the age of 14 she met 18 year old Agamemnon Mustand and fell in love. After a few years as lovers they were tragicly seperated by order Of Emperor Ivan Moldavi who had other plans for the young Lady Rysonia. As time went on she took as her lover Lord Valentine of Nekront Emperor Ivan Moldavi, due to requiring Rysonia back at her duties temporarily released her from her betrothal to Prince Roberticus of GCN. Upon hearing this Queen Mariemaia in a fit of rage forever dissolved any chance of the betrothal being remade and the marriage taking place. Current Day Rysonia is recently widowed, her late Husband being Fuhrer Agamemnon Mustang. Rysonia served for two terms on the Alliance Council of the NPO, before resigning her comission and becoming Empress of the International Green Coalition. After war had torn the Nation of Rysonia apart changes were made while the Nation decided its long term goals. Rysonia led the nation into the ISCO where she currently serves as 1st Jr Minister of Foreign Affairs. Only time will tell where things will go from here. Personal Traits She believes in harsh punishment for violent crime and does not tolerate fools lightly. She will often become extremely formal. To the World at large she is Lady Rysonia, though those closest to her within the NPO will call her Rys. Many years have passed and it is unlikely many recall that she does indeed have a name. That once a flower bloomed where now a wolf does prowl. She is often called the Dark Angel of the NPO and is feared by many on the International stage. Also Rysonia very rarely wears dresses, she prefers clothes that are easy to fight in. She wears her hair in a braid almost all of the time, though in private with her closest friends and foster brother she will occasionally let her hair down and simply be a young woman, not the warrior leader of an NPO Nation. (Update Rysonia has recently taken to wearing dresses and her hair styled)